


夜巢

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 探索对方的欢愉，共攀乐园的顶峰。
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 2





	夜巢

**Author's Note:**

> 不接受男人长批请不要看，说得很清楚了。

门被粗鲁地关上，“哐”地一声巨响让一织回过神来。瓷砖上还有湿漉漉的脚留下的水滴，陆的身体无法保密，他的脚踝脚腕不似他本人那般元气，纤细且带着瘦骨嶙峋的病弱。一织没有刻意注意到陆的脚踝，因为陆的双腿就足以吸引绝大部分的视线，肌肉均匀，弧线美好，还是太阳的颜色。但是他不得不将视线压下来，看脚踝离他更近，然后听着门响，那脚踝又被掩盖。

一织不停地眨眼睛，紧闭的浴室半天没有传来“哗哗”的水声，尴尬的气氛一如地上的水滴冰冷。

他应该道歉，是他忙糊涂了直接打开浴室的门，看到了不该看的东西。

浴室里有一些东西掉下来，哐啷啷洒了一地，顶在门上。

一织担心陆手忙脚乱会摔在地上，也庆幸自己终于找到可以说出来的句子：“七濑，不要滑倒。”

开口说完后一织松口气，他没问出来，他克制住好奇心没有伤害到陆。好奇心对陆来说是个伤害，陆不会想让人知道他的秘密，可能只有他的双生哥哥和亲人知道。

陆蹲下来捡起瓶瓶罐罐，身上温热的水珠逐渐消失温度，脚趾泡在一层薄薄的积水上，握着一瓶洗发露。

“七濑？”

门外的一织没有听到动静，他又叫了一遍：“七濑？你还好吗？”

没有回应。

一织把手放在门把手上，握了又松开，湿润的空气从门缝里漏出来。到底该不该打开，打开之后又该说什么，冷静的完美高中生不断思考着。

一织听到了细弱的哭腔，绵软又委屈，像极了雨夜里被遗弃在路边的幼猫。

一织犹豫再三：“七濑，我可以开门吗？如果你不回答，我就当你默认了。”

七濑陆没有听到，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，开始耳鸣。本来温暖的蒸汽随着时间推移降下温度，他冷得发抖，赤身裸体坐在地上捂着脑袋，把头埋在膝盖里。

他拼命隐藏的畸形身体被看到了。

“失礼了。”

说完客套话，一织走进去，见到七濑陆这幅样子，连忙抓起毛巾，也不管长长的衣角被水沾湿，蹲下来用毛巾搓干陆无精打采的红发。

一织又去摸了浴缸里的温水：“你还要洗吗？要洗的话我再给你重新放热水。”

“……”

“你不想说话对吧，那站起来，不用捂住脸，你所有样子我都见过。你流鼻涕也罢，哭成窝瓜也好，反正你就没有个帅气样。”

为了缓解气氛，一织罕见地多话起来，聊到今晚摄影棚的趣事，陆随口附和几句。一织拿出Nagi备用的浴袍，那是Nagi专门放给他们用的，可惜一直以来没人爱穿浴袍，这下刚好派上用场。

“你不能着凉。”一织这么说，给陆披上，扶着陆慢慢站起来。

陆僵硬地杵着，腿还打着弯，缩着肩膀，湿漉漉的头发贴在他的脖颈上。

陆小声说：“你才不帅呢……”

“还在哭就不要说话。”

“你就没有想说的吗？”

“说什么？”一织疑惑，“哦……没有。”

陆口直心快，心中的沮丧变成语言中的怒气：“看见就是看见了，为什么要装成这样？”

“七濑……”

陆瞪着他，一织重新给他放的热水哗哗流着。陆第一次觉得哗啦啦的水声太刺耳了，连带他急促的心跳声还有和泉一织躲避的视线让他恼火。

陆被热蒸汽泡软的脑袋似乎发昏了，他抓起一织搭载浴缸边的手，放在那处畸形上。

一织的掌心贴在光洁的肌肤上，手心是阴阜，只要弯曲手指就可以触碰到柔嫩的两片。那不是属于一个男人的性物，可偏偏像一朵毒花，在七濑陆的双腿间悄悄绽放，从未有人造访过美艳的花朵。

陆紧张地发抖，连带着娇嫩的私处。这并不是兴奋的颤抖，而是被人发现的恐惧。陆想合拢双腿，但是是自己主动把手拽过来的，说什么都不能先认输。

“所、所以，反正你也要知道！就是这样！”陆说到后面不管不顾地喊出来，小小的浴室回音阵阵。

一织不敢动，他的手覆在陆的那处，陆紧紧抓着他的手腕不让他走。一织如果乱动，他的手指会打滑，抚过某些不该摸到的地方……当然不可能是人为乱摸！

一织耳边嗡嗡作响，脸颊温度瞬间上升，整个人却像被冰冻住，一动不动：“你先松开手！哪有人拉着别人的手让人摸的！”

“有啊！我！”七濑陆下意识挺了挺胸脯，理直气壮。

一织骂他：“你是笨蛋吧！”

“你才是！”陆把一织的手按住，感受到一织的手确确实实摸到了他的那处，“摸到了吧！”

“摸、摸到什么！”

陆把额头砸在一织脑门上，为了防止把两个人都砸晕过去他只轻轻碰了一下：“你说是什么！”

陆圆润的眼睛愤怒地眯起来，眼眶发红，终于不再逞强：“你是不是嫌弃我……”

陆看出来一织想装作什么都没发生过。一织以为这是最佳的解决方法，但在陆的眼里不是，一织在逃避对吧？这让他委屈不已。一织也对他那畸形的身体不满，从而想视而不见吗？他们是恋人关系，有什么能比恋人的刻意忽视来得更伤人。

那是他的秘密，他和家人们苦心掩埋的东西，现在仿佛一文不值。

他松手，推开一织，捂住脸，带着鼻音的哭腔从指缝里洒出来，将口干舌燥的一织浇醒。

陆胡乱地说了一堆话，他为了这个秘密背负了太多，一团一团的话像猫咪的毛线团，理不清解不开。

“男人有这种东西很奇怪吧，其实我也有做过心理准备，但、但是……”他打了个哭嗝，哭成窝瓜就窝瓜，一织的衣领他一定要凶巴巴地揪起来涨气势，“我很奇怪吗？”

红色灼人的眼睛带着怒意，眼泪又为其蒙上一层失落。他并不在意别人怎么看，但唯独一织的看法对他来说太重要了。

总得有个人冷静。七濑陆从来不会是这种角色，每当这时，比陆年龄还要小的一织就得主动站出来掌握局势。亏得一织头脑足够清晰，就算是突发事件也能圆过去。久而久之，一织对处理七濑陆引发的状况驾轻就熟。

这次超出了业务范围。一织才上高中，阅历还少，扯到性，扯到爱，扯到身体的话他就一窍不通。他不可能看什么官能小说，带有颜色的影片和杂志，只偶尔在性教育课本里扫上几眼，被环看到免不了一通调侃。十七岁，青涩又懵懂的高中生能明白什么呢？

他的恋人太特殊了，他一直都知道。可他从未想过还有一处禁地。陆希望得到什么答案？一织并不反感，只要是陆的一切，不管是这个人多么傻多么脱线多么能干蠢事，一织都喜欢。硬要说讨厌的话……仔细想想也没有。

陆开始咳嗽，一织回过神，把浴袍系紧，陆打掉他的手。

手背很快泛起红色，一织手指动了动，收在背后。

陆咳嗽得更加急促，弯下腰，头脑发晕差点没站住，一头栽到一织的怀里。颤抖的湿热透过棉质睡衣传到一织的胸膛，一织扶住陆的双肩，他要隐藏起陆的秘密，并保护好陆。

“七濑，我是你的恋人对吧？”

陆差点被口水呛到：“咳咳……突然说这个……”

一织不动声色把浴袍裹好，他从未如此清晰的发现七濑陆的体格居然还没有他健壮，陆的肩膀太小了点，环抱起来就像抱着大型罗普，软乎乎的像散发甜味的砂糖橘子。

“我的意思是、是……”高中生表达内心的爱意磕磕巴巴，放在肩膀上的手不自觉的用力。这太难为情了，“……我有很多理由喜欢你。”

一织别过脸：“就……这样。”

一织去亲吻湿热的红发，他的恋人就乖乖地在他的怀里，听着他讲话，为他的这句话心跳加速。他以后不会再因为简简单单一句表白脸红吧，如果每次都害羞得像个初恋小男友，那该有多丢脸。

一织拍了拍陆的肩胛骨，几年后，他会更像个成熟的男人，去亲吻他的爱人，去耳鬓厮磨，去肆无忌惮地散发旺盛的雄性荷尔蒙。

他为自己突如其来的想法脸红，是不是有点逾越了？

“一、一织……”陆低着头，揪着一织的衣角，“你要一起洗吗？”

“我就不了……啊！”男子高中生后知后觉失态地叫了一声。

“要一起吗？”

男子高中生连忙放开陆，后退几步，脚一滑，一屁股坐进盛满热水的浴缸里。水不管不顾将他干燥的衣服浸湿，他咕噜噜下沉，呛到水了，赶紧支起身子爬起来。

“那就一起吧！”

陆吐出一口气，打起精神来。解开浴袍，弯腰摸摸水温，丝毫不在意身体裸露在另一个人面前。

另一个人不乐意了：“你就不能穿好衣服！”

陆的肌肉均匀，骨架子小，即使成年了也有一种稚气未脱的感觉。一织的视线不小心触及到了陆的两腿中间，连忙闭上眼睛，心慌意乱像个不谙世事的大男孩。

“我要洗澡啊？再说我就是给你看的，我为什么要穿衣服！”

七濑陆此人极其嚣张，仗着男朋友无条件的放纵，爬进浴缸里坐下，雄赳赳气昂昂地说。

一织可怜未来的自己不知要遭受多少苦难，沉痛地说：“我迟早要被您气出高血压。”

陆催促他：“什么嘛，快脱衣服啦。”

“我不要，我不洗。”一织嘴硬。

“你衣服都湿透了。再说你本来就是过来洗澡的吧？”陆指了指衣物架上的深蓝色睡衣。

“那也不是过来跟你洗的！”

陆配合一织，装作一副苦大仇深的样子：“括号，怒！”

“七濑桑！”

“在~”陆举起手，眯着眼睛笑起来。

一织拿他没办法，陆找到了他眼中可以化解问题的方法，他怎么能看不出陆在逞强。如果这样能让陆好受点，也不是不可以做。陆说得不全无道理，他们终究会坦诚相见，没有一丝距离，探索对方的欢愉，共攀乐园的顶峰。

“你能不能背过去，我要脱衣服了。”

“咦！”

陆挠挠头发，没有按照指示去做。

“你……”

陆对着手指，“我觉得，反正我们以后也……”

一织张大嘴巴。

陆越说声音越小，害羞的人不止他一个吧：“嗯……就这样。”

一织起身，陆以为他要走了，嘴唇紧闭，心里空落落的。

一织跨到浴缸外，衬衫贴在他的身上，一颗一颗解开纽扣。一织的肌肉不属于发达那类，男子高中生的肌肉含蓄又坚韧，虽不太明显，但能看出略有倒三角身材的趋势。

他背着陆，解开皮带，弯下腰，他在心里庆幸还好今天没有穿小熊内裤，谢天谢地。一织勾着黑色平角裤边缘。热水蒸腾起雾茫茫的蒸汽，水珠从他曲线优美的脊背滑到尾骨，被棉质内裤吸收。

陆讪讪地移开目光，又忍不住继续看。一织哪来那么好看的身体曲线啊，明明吃的睡的练的跟他差不多，陆捏捏自己的上臂，怎么就跟一织的不一样呢。

要是拍性感杂志封面的话，一织说不定会很适合……湿漉漉的衬衫贴在坚实的胸膛上，发育中的骨骼不似成年男人那般健壮，像是茧中之蝶，蓄势待发等待划破束缚，完成蜕变。他毫无疑问又带着雄性的侵略性，那双淡漠的雾灰色眼睛会直勾勾盯着猎物，如果他开口，那即是不容置疑的命令。

好像真的挺合适？

一织哪里知道七濑陆又在想什么稀奇古怪的东西，他将湿漉漉的长裤和衬衫挂在衣架上，与陆干燥的衣服相隔一段距离。不忘悄悄翻开换洗衣服，糟糕，他把最喜欢的兔子内裤带过来了。

水蒸汽遮遮掩掩，一织朝他走过来，修长的双腿矫健有力，他开口就嘲讽七濑陆：“七濑，不是你让我跟你一起洗的吗，为什么要把脸贴在墙上？”

“……”

“现在才想起难为情？”

陆扭过头瞪他，视线下移，又把头扭回去。

一织察觉到他在看哪里，哭笑不得，咳嗽一声故作严肃：“现在知道错了吗？”

“我哪有！”

“好好，没有就没有。”

浴缸塞下两个人，溢出一堆水。一织沉下肩膀，把自己泡在舒压的热水里闭上眼睛，他是来这里纯泡澡的。

但七濑陆不是。

陆爬起来，水位下降了不少，一织睁开眼提防七濑陆大魔王。他就看见陆往前艰难地走了几步，近到他能一清二楚地看见陆的雌穴，粉色的小缝乖乖巧巧地闭着，上面还挂着水滴。

陆坐下来，面对面贴着一织，双腿分开。

“……我要洗澡。”

“我都说了一起。”

一织无比后悔他在脱衣服的时候就该想到七濑陆想干嘛！

“我不想在水里……”

“我想。”

“……”

一织动弹不得，陆的小缝因为双腿大开而毫无保留地……贴在他的性器上。性器前段顶到了硬起来的一个小点，张开的阴唇毫无羞耻地贴在逐渐发硬的性器上。

一织深吸一口气。

“一织，你生气了吗？”

“不，我没有。但是，”一织说，“您如果在这里交出第一次的话，我觉得您会后悔。”

“唔，”其实陆也不想这么草草地在浴室里跟恋人度过初夜，“可我就想今天做……”

一织劝诱动摇的陆易如反掌：“忍一忍，我们明天去酒店做好不好？宿舍还有人哦。”

“可是你都硬了……”

“那就麻烦您了。”

“啊？”

和泉一织对丧失主动权的陆说：“是您的错吧。”

一织靠在浴缸上，两手搭在边缘，略长的鬓发被他撩上去，露出小巧的耳尖，一副游刃有余的样子。他面前的七濑陆不知所措地直起背，咬住嘴唇。

犹豫再三，陆轻轻握住硬挺的雄物：“我不知道……就是这个怎么弄。”

“嗯……”性器被恋人的手包裹住，一织舒服地哼了一声，“那我指挥你？”

“一织对这方面居然有研究……你会自慰吗？！”

“请不要把我说得什么都不懂！”一织怒了，他是正常的男性好不好！

陆傻乎乎说：“是没见过的一面呢！”

一织不悦：“那拜托您让我展示更多了哦。”

一织指挥着陆控制他的手上下撸动，手心或者指腹来摩擦前端。些许液体从前端流出，沾湿了陆的手心，他照着一织的话努力着，可是效果甚微，一织没有一点要射精的趋势。

“一织，这怎么回事？”

“抱歉，我实在没想到您技术能烂到这种地步。”

一织是感受到了快感，可这种快感很小，不足以达到高潮。而因为陆的动作，他的性器硬上不少。

陆看起来大受打击，肩膀像泄气的皮球塌下去：“你再教教我……”

一织只好握住陆的手，重新放在硬邦邦的性器上。

为什么他要这样给七濑陆上男性自慰课……唉。

“这样子圈住。”

“喔，喔喔！”

“您真是充满干劲……然后上下摩擦，另一只手也可以来帮忙……”一织长舒一口气，陆在他手把手的指导下学得比刚才好。

陆第二次做得有模有样，一织总觉得跟刚才一样少点什么。他想了想，让陆往前坐，他靠在浴缸壁刚好能够到那处。

一织突然抚摸着陆的小缝，陆惊呼一声，一织收回手，带有歉意：“如果不喜欢的话……”

“不、不是！”陆小声说，“就是有一点意外，你继续摸好不好？我想让你摸。”

陆乖乖地靠着一织，手上还在动作。

一织的指腹滑过兴奋的阴蒂，中指刚好能盖住那条小缝。他把缝隙分开，中指慢慢地进入到温热的雌穴中。

雌穴从未被打扰，就算是一根手指也在拒绝。一织耐着性子，哄着陆让他放松下来，中指没入到雌穴里，穴里的媚肉包裹着手指。

“呜……”

“我弄疼你了？”

“没有……不讨厌。”

陆没有刻意压着嗓子，轻轻的呼吸声带着按捺不住的情欲，手心感受着阳物的硬挺，身下的雌穴裹着手指，一根太少了，但一织没有再加几根的打算。

“那就好。”

一织的随意抚摸就能让陆几近高潮，陆不想这么简单地被一织的手指征服，他在忍耐着，等待跟一织一起。

一织另一只手继续指引着陆给他撸动，最后，一织退了出来，滑腻的淫液沾在手上，揉搓着雌穴外的肉粒。

陆侧过头，盯着一织上下滑动的喉结，在迷乱中与他一起去了。

陆舒服地哼了一声。一织安抚着收缩的雌穴，他射出来的白浊跟热水混在一起，他们得再洗一遍。

一织严厉警告还在跃跃欲试的陆：“明天有拍摄，你老实点！”

陆嘟起嘴，控诉他：“一织……你是和尚……”

“和尚！和尚一织！”

一织扯住陆的脸向上提，咬牙切齿道：“七濑，有些话可不能乱说。”

七濑也太随心所欲了，一织把洗完的陆赶了出去，一个人继续泡澡，盘算着要怎么克制住七濑陆。

第二天，七濑陆坐在酒店的床上发愣，软绵绵的床塌下去。

一织故意说：“不是你说想做的吗？”

“是我没错，不过一织动作好快哦……”

一织拉开抽屉，里面果然有避孕套。陆趴在床上凑过去，拿起一包拆开，捏着玩。

“……”

“要给你戴上吗？”陆歪着头问。

“嗯。”

陆改口道：“我不要。”

“你说什么？”

“我不想你戴……”

“不可以，万一你、你怀……怀孕了。”

陆愣了愣，一织支支吾吾，“抱歉，擅自猜测了，但是注意卫生也很好。”

陆捂着小腹说：“医生说……这里。”

一织望过去。

“这里有子宫。”

一织的脸一下子变成羞红色，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着陆的手。

“不过，医生说这里比正常的要小一点，也许是我那时候还在发育啦。不过也说过我受孕概率……”

然后一织吻住陆，在温柔的吻中褪去衣物。小缝早已湿润了，陆躺在床上，圈住一织。

昏暗的床头灯亮着，一织掰开腼腆收拢的两片，一些淫液从雌穴中流下来，沾湿床单。他跪在床上，弯着腰，挺立的性器顶在一半阴唇上，用手指轻轻翻开另一片，让雌穴一览无余。颜色是淡粉，小巧精致，阴蒂充血稍稍变大了点。

“你不要再看啦，好难为情！”

“好好，我知道了。”

陆在心里嘀咕，再怎么说，一织的性器有点太大了吧……唔虽然没见过其他人的，可是这么大的东西肏进去，会不会坏掉……

一织展开避孕套，套了一半勒得疼，轻轻褪下来，陆笑他：“你看吧！我都说了你别戴！”

一织还没想过避孕套戴不上的突发情况，他连忙去翻抽屉里其他的套子，都一个尺寸。

“啊……”

“来嘛！”

一织教育他：“避孕套很重要的。”

“你别射进去就好啦。”

“这件事不要含糊过去。”

陆嘀咕：“射进去也好啊……”

一织来之前就做了心理建设，对七濑陆的胡话无动于衷：“一点都不好。”

陆气鼓鼓的：“哼，我就知道！”

一织自有万全之策，他拿出健康教育课派发的避孕套，试了两个才找到适合自己的型号。

陆瞥了眼包装带上的尺寸，看吧他就说一织那里果然很大！就是上面贴着“教育用”贴纸怎么看怎么好笑，一织还是男子高中生呢~

灼热的阳物重新顶在穴口，前段一点点没入，柔软的雌穴吞咽下去，穴肉紧紧缠住阳物。

陆难以置信他的雌穴能吞下这么大的东西，还没有想象中的疼痛，是不是他流出的水太多了呀？

小缝被撑开，一织耐着性子把性器的末端都顶进去了，陆在这时扭动着身子，难受地哼了几声。

“不舒服吗？”

“不是，不是……啊……”陆咬住下唇，稳住呼吸，“太深了，呜……你慢点可以吗？”

一织确认一遍：“你不疼是吧？”

“不疼。”

“舒服吗？”

陆点点头：“舒服……”

一织灿烂地笑起来，跟陆算算昨天那笔账：“那我就动了。”

“唉？唉——？！”

陆的那处雌穴承受着肏弄，花心被肏出了汁液，随着抽出的动作从穴口流出，又因为插入回到穴中。

一织的性器还向上翘着，又硬又烫，进去的时候自然摩擦到雌穴上壁的凸起。

“……啊！”

陆的雌穴反射性向后逃去，一织掐住他的腰，让他的雌穴再次被性器插入。那处凸起太敏感了，花心流出的淫液更多，他两腿发软，想推开一织。还没碰到一织，他就在快感中先去了一次。雌穴抽搐着，交合处泥泞不堪，含着的阳物却没有丝毫射出的样子。

还没等陆缓过来，他的雌穴又在被肏弄，交合的水声让他脸红心跳。借着高潮的敏感，一织玩弄着充血的阴蒂，陆的呻吟声提高了几度，在阴蒂和花心传来的快感中再次高潮。穴肉向外推着侵入的肉棒，一织不得不用更多的力气插进去，相比之前粗暴了些。

一织拔出性器，潮吹让花心泄出来更多的水，顺着会阴流下，打湿床单。

短时间内高潮了两次的陆抽泣着，一织明显就是在欺负他！太可恶了！

一织的指腹按在陆的乳头上，轻轻按着，画圈般动着大拇指。快感窜上来，一织的手指又夹住乳头，轻轻捏着，揉搓着。

“啊……一、一织……”

那根硬邦邦的东西快要把陆肏晕过去。陆的雌穴卖力地吸着肉棒，讨好地吐出淫液，阴部被肏弄到红肿。

陆的小腹微微有些凸起， 奇妙的快感让他的头脑来不及思考，哭着听从一织的话，抱住双腿分开，方便让肉棒肏熟初尝人事的雌穴。

一织压抑的低吟性感极了，搭在陆大腿上的手骨节分明，那连指甲都修建得整整齐齐的手指让陆达到过性的高潮。一织的肌肉因为用力而绷紧，弧度蕴藏着力量，俊逸极了。

雌穴的第一次就吞入这么大的肉棒，虽然不疼，但总有些吃力，更何况陆还被玩弄得潮吹过一次，陆向一织求饶：“一织……呜，你慢一点，呜啊……”

一织想都没想：“我拒绝。”

“一织，呜……！”

又被摩擦到肉穴里的那一点，一织记住了位置，故意顶到那处，让陆连话都说不出来，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

酥麻的快感与陆纠缠了很久，他敢肯定他的雌穴肯定被肏肿了。

一织俯下身，吻住陆的嘴唇，堵住想溜出去的呻吟，陆只好闷闷地哼着。他的乳头再次被爱抚，情欲催促着他伸出舌头与一织交缠，一织终于在雌穴里射了出来。如果没有戴套，精液会塞满花心，流到小小的子宫里，拔出去的肉棒会带出去一些，从穴口冒出来白色的浓精。

这些都不成立，一织不会允许意外情况的发生。他退出去，将废弃的避孕套打了个结，扔进垃圾桶里。

陆双腿大开，雌穴一张一合的，先前的粉色被肏成了红色。

一织举起陆的大腿，在上面落下一吻：“怎么样？”

和泉一织那双雾灰色的眼睛锐利无比，带着侵占性，其中还有一贯的傲慢。

“你好烦……”

陆凶巴巴地瞪着他，一织用纸巾擦擦陆脏兮兮的哭脸，陆气急败坏拍掉他的手，抓起枕头朝一织砸过去。

一织结结实实吃了一记，好像真的太过了，不过那是七濑桑自作自受。

一织去拿装在包里的维生素水，陆打开喝了一口，橙汁味的水甜丝丝的。一包避孕套掉了出来，型号跟刚才一模一样。

一织两根手指夹住避孕套，举起来征求意见：“还要再来一次吗？”

陆闷闷不乐撅着嘴巴，伸出手。

有一织固定住下端，陆轻松地照着包装的锯齿撕开避孕套，“教育用”贴纸被他撕成两半。


End file.
